Bandokai
by stargirl52
Summary: Vegeta sings, Freiza dances, Tien plays the triangle, Cell gets shirty, Goku's being a twit, Bulma's going mad, Chi chi's in a mad murderous rage, Mirai no Trunks is a 'dude' and the chibis: Trunks and Goten are filming the whole thing on camera...And Mas
1. The begining

Yes it's the eagerly awaited for, totally magnificent Bandokai. Yeah, I admit, it HAS taken me a long while to put this fic up, but, I was lazy. So, slap on the hand for that. Okay:

Thnx to: Phia, Grace, and everone else who helped give me ideas and thnx to Amy, my manager, lol. U baka-chan. Baka chin! Soz. Couldn't help myself.

Anyways, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or anything, so don't even try to sue.

Mater Roshi collapsed on the sofa._ 'Phew! Watching Marron water ski is hard work.' _He flicked on the TV.

'-And up, and down, and move it all around! Yeah! Work it girls!'

Master Roshi sat up straighter at the sound of his favourite program. He laughed perversely.

'heh heh heh heh heh'

He was just getting comfortable, when the program stopped and a newsflash came on.

'This just in,' the reporter called. 'The annual Tenkaichi Budokai has been cancelled this year, to be replaced by the ultimate battle of the bands, otherwise known as BANDOKAI! All fighters from around the world, must form groups, and compete for the Bandokai prize!'

'Oohhhh!' said Master Roshi. 'That'd be nice! I remember when I was just a kid, I played the kazoo!'

He closed his eyes, remembering.

**Flashback**:

Kid Roshi, is with a group of friends at school, laughing wickedly. 'Children!' called his music teacher. 'Pick your instruments!'

Kid Roshi went over to a little boy. 'Gimme that!' he yells, and grabs the kazoo. The little boy starts to cry, but Kid Roshi ignores him. 'Zoooooooo….' He says, as he blows into the kazoo.

**Wakes up**:

And that was how my love for music started!' he said.

**Bulma's house**:

Someone is singing.

'And Iiiiieeeeeeiiiii willll always love youuuuuu!'

Vegeta stood in front of the bathroom mirror, singing Celine Dione.

'Hey Vegeta, I-' Bulma stopped mid-sentence. She had just entered the bathroom, and had caught him singing.

'Were you s...singing!' she spluttered, and burst out laughing.

'No, of course I wasn't' he huffed. 'What makes you think that?'

'You were! You were singing Celine Dione!' she carried on laughing.

Vegeta turned away, hiding his red face. 'Shut up, woman!' he yelled, in a feeble attempt to reclaim his dignity.

'This is soo perfect!' she yelled, her eyes watering. 'Yeah! You and Yamcha and everybody else!' she carried on laughing hysterically. '…. and….. Goku!' with that, she fell to the floor, still laughing. 'Great!'

'What are you talking about, woman!'

Bulma explained Bandokai to him.

'Crazy woman with her crazy crackpot schemes.' He muttered.

'What was that!' she yelled from the floor.

'Nothing!' Vegeta sat down, and started to rock back and forth, whimpering.

'Pathetic.' Bulma rolled her eyes. 'So, are you gonna do it?'

'No!' Vegeta yelled, getting up. 'Of course not!'

Bulma sidled up to him. 'Goku will be there….'

'Kakarot?'

She nodded, 'And there'll be beer……'

'Ooohh!' goody!'

'You all know why you're here, don't you?' Master Roshi asked the Z senshi, assembled in front of him.

'What? Has Goku died again?' Krillin asked, smirking.

WWWHHHHHHAAAAAPPPPP!

Krillin got up from the floor, a big bump on his head.

Chi chi stood triumphantly, her giant fan still in her hand. The others held their tongues.

'Now! We need to assign parts-'

Master Roshi was interrupted by Bulma, arriving, as always, in style.

'Wait for me!' she yelled, from the back of a very grumpy looking Vegeta.

'Sit still, woman!' he grumbled.

She jumped off. 'Now you can carry on. Oh! By the way, I've assigned myself manager!' No one argued. 'So,' she carried on, 'Who wants what?

There was huge explosion of voices, as everyone began to talk at once.

**Mans voice**:

So, the Bandokai tournament is on, and the Z-senshi are ready to take on the challenge.

But with Krillin suffering from serious damages to the head, and Chi chi charged with Grievous Bodily Harm, what will they do? Stay tuned for scenes from the next Episode of... DRAGON BALL Z….

On the next episode of DBZ, Bulma assigns parts, but what's all this fuss about a kazoo? And is Mirai no Trunks too 'cool' to play anything?

There you go. The super, eagerly awaited for, BANDOKAI! So, maybe it wasn't that good, but I won't know unless you review, so, please do! And…….. only flame if ya need to.

Bye! Stargirl52

x-----


	2. The giving of the parts

Ok, The story continues, I hope you like it. Thanx, sacho-san Probs spelt that wrong, but who cares? I hope you come out of your stress soon. ;)

Thnx, Phia and Grace also 4 helping me 2. I HOPE YOU ARE READING THIS, IT'S TAKEN YOU LONG ENOUGH! Heh heh. Anyways, I'll shut up now, and…. On with the story. Please Read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or any of the characters in this story, they are owned by, Akira Toriyama, Toei, FUNimation, and various other people I don't know.

'SSSHHHUUUTTTT UUUPPP!' Bulma yelled, at the people surrounding her. 'Sit!' They sat. 'Now, hands up if you have something to say'

There was a show of hands. Tien was bouncing up and down, as if he needed to pee.

'Tien, what do you want?'

'Ooohhh! Ooohhh! I wanna play the triangle! Geddit **TRI**angle! You know, three, as in my three-'

'We get it, Tien.' She turned to Vegeta. 'Vegeta honey, how about you?'

'Nothing.' He huffed.

'I know, you can be lead singer!' Bulma started giggling uncontrollably.

'I'll play the kazoo!' Piccolo said.

'NNNNNNNOOOOOOO! It's me who plays the kazoo! Waaahhhh!' Master Roshi ran off, to sulk.

Bulma ignored him. 'Goku! You can be……….. Drummer!' are you good?

Goku scratched the back of his head. 'Uh, I think soo...'

'Great! Chaotsu! You can be.. awww.. you can be one of those sweet little drummer boys, you know, the ones, Where you go ratatatat-'

'Shut up, woman, and carry on!' Vegeta yelled, anxious to see what Yamcha would get.

Bulma cleared her throat, and glared at Vegeta.

'Anyway, 18, you and Videl, can be back-up singers, and- Oolong! Are you writing this down, or not!' Oolong woke up. 'Waah! Oh, yeah sorry. He got the pen and paper, and began scribbling furiously.

She carried on, tucking her hair behind her ear. 'Mirai no Trunks is…. Wait a minute, Mirai no Trunks? What are you doing here?'

'I'm like soooo over that 'future thing' I like, live here now.'

He looked at Vegeta. 'S'up.' He nodded as he said so. Vegeta fumed. Did his future son have to be soo damn annoying?

'Okaayyy….' Bulma carried on, yet again, Man, she was sick of being interrupted. 'Trunks, you can play… the keyboard!'

'Like, no way man.' Trunks yawned. 'I'm like, too cool for that.'

'Okay… What about bass, then?'

'Righteous!'

'What? Never mind. So, that leaves, Chi chi and Yamcha. Yamcha, you're keyboard.'

'But-'

Bulma glared at him.

'Yes ma'am.'

'And Chi chi, you can be…………………… you can be………………… ummm….. Cook! Yeah, you can be a cook for our musicians!'

'WHAT! NOOOO! I'll POISON YOU ALL!' she ran off, screaming.

And, that's the end of that chapter. Flings scarf round neck Yeah, I no, it woz kinda fast, and not as good, as the ones to come, but, hey, they need to get their parts, right? I can't be bothered to do the whole, next time on DBZ, thing, but, here's a few questions: What happens next? Where has Master Roshi gone? What about Puar? And, you get to finally see what happens in the, 'Annual bad guys association meeting. So, please read and review….. and I might think of writing a next chapter…… 

Stargirl52

x----


End file.
